


Torturous

by briannaisokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rarepair, Soulmates - Pain, chapter 2, im so starved for content i made it myself, like seriously rarepair, mondogami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannaisokay/pseuds/briannaisokay
Summary: *******MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR DANGANRONPA: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC (CHAPTER 2)***********CW: MULTIPLE MENTIONS OF PUKING, EMOTIONAL ABUSE, MINOR SWEARING***The world where soulmates feel each other's pain, is the same world where 15 exceptional students are locked into a school and forced to kill each other. To be trapped with your soulmate in a killing game is extremely unfortunate, but so is being trapped in the first place. It seems that a certain Ultimate Affluent Progeny is good friends with bad luck.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo & Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Torturous

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this my first fic on AO3, and first soulmate fic in general. I only wrote this cos this is my comfort ship and im so starved for content, its not funny bro. Sorry its so angsty, i was tired, but i plan on writing more happy/comfort one-shots, and i have some long fics in mind too (if i ever bother to plot them out). Also i have dyslexia so i skip words when im writing cos i cant keep up with my brain. i did proof-read it, but i still probably missed something. so yeah, thanks for reading! (how do you make the words bold bro, i cant figure it out, the first lines were meant to be bold, wtf)

*MONDO OOWADA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.*  
*IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!*

I let the breath I had been holding in out. It had been a risk to tamper with the body, a very dangerous balancing act. Leaving enough evidence to place me at the scene, but not tampering with the rest so Oowada could be rightfully sentenced. Fortunately, it paid off in the end. I had done exactly what I set out to do; Out Fukawa as Genocider Syo and figure out who were the biggest threats during the trials.

Kyoko was no surprise, but Makoto was unexpected. His performance in the first trial was impressive, but I had just put it down as him defending his innocence. However, this trial proved me wrong, as he was just as good, if not better than before at finding the culprit. Despite this, he was still quite naïve. I could easily trick him. Invite him to somewhere, say something like, “You seem like such a people-person, could you teach me?”. It would be easy to overpower him, and then I would’ve taken out the main threat. Kyoko would be much harder to trick. Perhaps, while investigating Makoto’s corpse, I could take her by surprise. Double murders are allowed. Without those two, the rest of these imbeciles wouldn’t stand a chance. A smirk twitched at my lips. If I could somehow bring all those files from the library with me, nobody would stand a chance against the Togami Conglomerate. Father will be so proud for once… Now, who to blame?

The familiar execution music began, snapping me out of my fantasies. Oowada must have finished his farewell speech. My attention was drawn to the revving of a motorcycle, but I could hardly hear it over Ishimaru’s wails. Pitiful glances were focused on his sobbing state. Everyone, including myself, was assuming that his and Oowada’s bond was more than just “bros.” I flinched at the thought of the pain both were about to go through, but it couldn’t be helped. Oowada shouldn’t have been so careless. It was common knowledge that near one hundred percent of the time, you were naturally drawn to your soulmate. These two were just a textbook example. A speed-run of enemies to lovers. I made a mental note to block my ears once Ishimaru’s cries turned from sorrow to pain. My gaze returned to Oowada. 

Monokuma had strapped him to the motorcycle, and was speeding him towards a spherical cage, one you would often see at a circus. The bear had even dressed up for the occasion, wearing a mock pompadour. Just as the bike entered the cage, he leapt off, leaving Oowada to face the punishment on his own. Looked like it was going to be death by dizziness. How torturous. There was no way the Mastermind wasn’t a sadist. I admired their dedication. To fund something like this was a huge hit financially. The executions alone, would cost millions, and if it were true that if no one were to be killed, and we were stuck here the rest of our lives, then the Mastermind must be extremely wealthy. Perhaps it was someone I know. Billionaires are known for being inhumane. It seems quite logical that-

My stomach lurched.

One hand wrapped around my stomach, and the other covered my mouth as I desperately tried not to puke. This suit was worth thousands, for God’s sake. Father would kill me if I ruined it. My eyes darted around for something, anything, for me to relief myself into. A bucket sat in the corner. I took a step away from the chain-link fence, and my vision tripled, my legs giving out underneath me. My head spun and my body rocked on the floor as I struggled to steady myself. It was an effort to get on all fours, let alone stand. My classmates couldn’t decide whether to look at me or Oowada. Given the option of two car wrecks, I wouldn’t know which to stare at either. Ignoring them, I barely managed to crawl across the room and clutch onto the bucket before I emptied my breakfast, lunch and dinner out of my stomach. The bitter taste and burning pain in my throat made tears sting my eyes. I thought my lungs were about to explode, that my ribs would crack, that my brain would spin itself to mush and I would die a slow death.

A torturous death.

It wasn’t possible, just a ridiculous coincidence. Food-poisoning, that must be it, or allergies. I was just remembering that astronaut study wrong. Sure, what I was feeling was similar to facing increasing, life-ending amounts of g-force, but it was only similar. Extremely similar. Exactly the same.

Oh, God.

I forced my head up and stared at Oowada, desperately trying to focus my vision. Not that it was any help. He was a blurry streak within the cage. Hopefully, he had passed out at this point and wasn’t feeling what I was feeling. I prayed that I would pass out too. Gripping the bucket with white-knuckle strength, I turned my head back down and puked once again. I couldn’t tell if I was actually swaying or if I was just that disorientated. 

I was gay? Bisexual perhaps. For my own safety, I better pick bisexual, even if it’s not the truth. I always hoped thought that my lack of interest in women was just because I was so caught up in work, work to make me the best, most worthy Togami heir there ever was. A gay heir was useless, worthless, a waste of space. Father was right. I didn’t deserve to have won against my siblings, I didn’t deserve to be heir, I didn’t deserve kindness or affection. He warned me, yet I somehow still managed to disappoint him. Like always. It might be better to die here rather than go home and die by his hand. At least here, the murder would be impersonal.

To top it all off, I’m having this sexuality crisis, because my soulmate is dying right in front of me. Oowada hated me. I hated Oowada. Every interaction we had in the short time we knew each other ended in argument, and threats. It appears we got stuck in the enemies section, never progressing to friends, let alone lovers. All of it is a cruel, cruel joke. Tears join my vomit in the foul-smelling bucket. Tears of pain, of anger.

Of regret.

The revving stopped. I lifted my head and blinked. Lights flickered and beeps echoed from a grey blob I identified as the machine I had noticed was attached to the cage earlier. It opened and something was produced from a hatch. 

“He turned Mondo into butter?” Asahina was the first to speak, “Wha- Why?”  
The bear didn’t even give Oowada the dignity of leaving behind a body.  
“Butter? For fuck’s sake,” I groaned, and let my body finally collapse and rest on top of the cold concrete.


End file.
